My SuperNova
by Xenia Cross
Summary: Nova never expected to be in her favorite show, let alone be able to do what she can or be what she is. What's more, she gets taken aboard Zuko's ship, along with Aang, what will be the outcome? ZukoXoc Read & Review. Zuko ,will probably, be a little OC.
1. I don't really believe it, but I must

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! This is my second story on here; my first story is on Hiatus, simply because I cannot think about what to write next. I hope all who read this story will like and leave reviews; no Flames though, don't like them very much. If you plan on Flaming, at least do it as gently as possible, I'm not very used to them, and I've only ever gotten one before. So, onto the disclaimer! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, the creator does, can't remember the name though. I only own my character.**

**So, onto the story! XD **

**Chapter 1**

"Kitsune, Rei's mother is here to pick her up," my father said as he walked into the garage to see me working on my 1975 yellow Chevy Camaro.

I stepped away from my car and turned to look at my father. He wasn't a tall man, but then again, he wasn't short either. He had dark brown eyes and black hair, due to our Japanese heritage.

My friend Rei was a tall, blond haired, blue eyed normal American teenager. She had a dark sense of humor, but then again, so did I. She stood as she grabbed her bag and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Kit," she said. Right before she left she added, "Call me if you need any help with the engine."

I laughed and said, "Rei, we both know that I don't need any help with an engine."

She laughed as well and walked right out the door, my father following her. I lowered the hood of my car and caught sight of my reflection in a nearby mirror. I had my long black hair in an intricate Japanese bun with two chopsticks in it, I also had light blue eyes with brown, red and darker blue flecks in them.

The chopsticks **(message me if you want to know what they look like)** were from my mother, before she died, they weren't just for decoration, their ends were extremely sharp, my mother had told me that they were to channel my energy, but I didn't understand what she meant at the time, I still don't actually. I was wearing a black and white Japanese training outfit. **(Like the outfit Katara wears, but black and white) **I also had four tattoos, one for each element, all in Japanese, fire on the top of my right hand, water on my left, earth on my left palm, and air on my right palm.

I'm not sure if they are actually tattoos, they never faded and as a little girl I would ask my mother what they were and she would say that she did not know and that I have always had them. I walked out of the garage and up to my room where I turned on my TV, I was soon found falling asleep as a rerun of Avatar was coming on. Little did I know that it was the last time I would see my room, let alone any of my family or friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I awoke I was exposed to a blinding light, it was literally that bright. I opened my eyes once again to see I wasn't in my room anymore, let alone in the same continent. It seemed that I was in a crater made of ice, and I wasn't alone. I looked over to see, I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like a flying bison, like Appa, from Avatar. I continued to look around and, it was then that I noticed what looked like a staff, not like Aang's; it was mostly made of metal. As the metal neared the top it swirled around a little and at the very top sat a large glass ball, a metal crescent moon surrounded it. **(message me if you want to know what it looks like)**

I grabbed it and used it to help me stand, as I did this, I heard noise coming from the other side of the crater, and I did nothing, but waited as I continued to stand, it being easier as time went on. Soon a boy, dressed in yellow and orange monk robes, came around to the entrance of the crater and he ran to the bison, he reminded me of Aang.

"Appa!" he yelled as he hugged the bison.

A boy and a girl soon came after him, both wearing winter clothing, all that was blue; the boy reminded me of Sokka, the girl, of course, reminded me of Katara. I'm really starting to think that I am actually in Avatar; I would only believe it if that was what their names really were.

"What is that?" the older boy asked.

The monk smiled and said, "This is Appa, my flying bison."

The other boy scoffed and said, "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

I smiled to myself, only two more names to find out and they hadn't even noticed me yet.

"Forgive Sokka, I'm Katara," the girl said.

"I'm Aang," the youngest boy said.

Yep, I believe it, I'm in Avatar. I loudly cleared my voice, to get their attention, and I saw that Aang smiled rather brightly.

"Nova, I didn't know you were here," he said happily.

Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you, Kitsune isn't my real name; it's one of my two middle names. But for some reason, when Aang said my name I got memories that weren't even mine, I guess they were supposed to be my memories while I'm in this show.

"Hi Aang," I said weakly.

"Nova, this is Sokka and Katara, guys, this is my older sister Nova," Aang introduced us.

I cannot believe that in this show I am Aang's older sister, it still doesn't explain where I got my staff.

"Is she an Airbender too, or is she a spy for the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, trying to seem tough.

"Of course she is," Aang said, "why would she be a spy for the Fire Nation?"

I ignored them and climbed up to sit in Appa's saddle, I need to relax and regain some strength, I don't know how or why, but I am as weak as a flea trying to bite into a rhino's skin. I didn't listen to what was being said, I didn't need to, but I thought about what Aang said. I was an Airbender? Amazing.

I looked up as they all got onto Appa, Aang was going to show them that he could fly, but Appa was just like I was right now, he needed rest and he needed to sleep.

"Aang," I said softly. "I don't think Appa is going to be able to fly right now, he is way too tired, as am I."

"Well," Aang said. "The least I could do is try, Appa, yip yip."

I was right; he just got into the water and started to swim to Sokka and Katara's village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter; it was rather fun to write, hope I can at least get 1 reviews before I update.**

**~Raksha A. Redfern~**


	2. Sokka needs to lighten up, just a little

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the creator does. I only own Nova.**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to see Aang pulling his shirt on; I looked around and saw that we were inside an igloo. I then looked back Aang and he smiled at me as I picked up my staff.

"You're up," he said happily.

I was about to reply until Katara came in and said, "Come on, I want you both to meet the village." She then pulled me up and grabbed Aang's hand as she pulled us out of the igloo to see the village waiting to meet us. "Aang, Nova, this is the entire village, entire village, this is Nova and Aang."

Aang and I bowed to the village and they stepped back a little.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked. "Did Appa sneeze on me?"

"It's not that," an old woman stepped away from the crowd. "It's just, no one has seen an Airbender in over a hundred years."

"Aang, Nova," Katara said. "This is my grandmother."

The old woman smiled and said, "Call me Gran Gran."

I smiled at her and wondered over to Appa. I pet his head before I sat down and leaned up against one of his front legs. Soon after I overheard Katara talking to her grandmother.

"This is it Gran Gran, I finally found a bender to teach me," Katara pleaded. "I sense they are filled with great wisdom."

"The girl I can believe, but the boy," Gran Gran trailed off. "I don't believe I've heard the girl say a single word, just smile and wander off."

I looked over at her and saw her glance at me before turning back to Katara.

"I think she is still tired, she seemed really weak yesterday," Katara said. "Aang said she was an Airbender as well, but I haven't seen her do it once."

I searched through the memories that I had gotten yesterday and found one of me airbending and smiled, I could do that again. I did the exact same move as in my memory and found myself seemingly flying through the air and I landed next to Katara.

"Hello," I said with a smile. "I don't think we have actually talked, I'm Nova, Aang's older sister."

Katara smiled and said, "Hi Nova, I'm Katara and the idiot over there yelling at Aang is my brother Sokka."

I looked to where she was indicating and laughed. "Aang isn't one for listening to what other people say, unless it's me or Monk Gyatsu" **(I'm not sure how to spell it, if it's wrong, could someone please tell me how to spell it?)**

"Who is Monk Gyatsu?" Katara asked curiously.

"He was our teacher, almost like a parental figure," I said.

Katara smiled and said, "Come on, let's go over to Aang and Sokka."

We walked over to them to see Aang standing by Appa who had his tail leaning on a spear, creating a slide, which the children wear sliding down. Sokka who took the spear and started, what seemed like yelling at my younger brother, stopped the children's fun.

"There is no time for fun when there is a war going on!" Sokka exclaimed.

"War? What war?" Aang and I asked at the same time.

For some reason I seemed to be forgetting my home more and more, the longer I was here.

"Aang, Nova," Katara said. "How long do you think you were in that iceberg?"

"We don't know, a few days maybe," We continued.

Okay, we have got to stop saying things at the same time.

"I think it was more like a hundred years," Katara realized.

Before I could say something Aang got an excited look on his face and started running as he yelled, "Penguin!"

I stared after him and said, "Katara, do you think you go make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't? I still need to rest and can't go running after him like I always do."

Katara smiled after me and as she started to walk she said, "Of course I will."

I smiled and looked over at Sokka, he was staring after Aang like he was crazy or something worse. One thing is known for sure, Sokka needs to loosen up and learn how to have fun.

"Sokka," I said quietly, hoping not to startle him, although it would have been fun to see.

He still jumped and turned to look at me. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Come over here," I said as I beckoned him over. Once he was close enough I continued. "Sokka, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you need to loosen up and have some fun every once and a while, I know you are the oldest male and therefore need to be the one to protect your tribe, but every once and a while, even protectors need to have a little fun."

He looked at me and said, "I know that you haven't been here long, but I really don't need you telling me what to do too, one Katara is enough."

I laughed and said, "Sokka, do you even remember what my name is?"

"Umm," he started to think. "I want to say . . . No."

"I knew it," I said after I finished laughing. "I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen carefully, my name is Nova, not Katara, so do not say that I am another Katara, I only say these things because if you don't loosen up and have a little fun, as you grow older, you are going to be missing out on a lot of great opportunities."

He huffed and said, "Well, you don't have to rub it in my face."

"Well, I know a way you could have a little fun right now, and not mess anything up," I said.

"And how do you plan we do that?" He asked bluntly.

"Simple," I shrugged. "We have a snowball fight, we have everything we need right here."

He thought about it and said, "Oh, why not?"

I smiled and walked over to the children who were watching the exchange between Sokka and I. The age range seemed to be from fours years old to six or seven years old.

"How many of you want to have a little fun?" I asked in my usual quiet voice. When they all raised their hands, eagerly I might add, I said, "Well, come on, we need to build small forts in order to have a snowball fight."

They all cheered and set right to work, each building their on miniature snowball fort as I walked back to Sokka and smirked at the shocked look on his face.

"How did you get them to do that?" he asked. "I can't even get them to sit still."

"Well, when I mentioned the words fun and snowball fight, they eagerly set to work building their own forts," I said. "Now, do you want to be with the little ones against me or be with me against them? Choose wisely."

He seemed to be contemplating, looking from me to the children, noting how there was one of me and many of them. I knew he would probably choose them, seeing as with many against one, you have a better chance of winning, although I would still probably win, just by myself, but he wouldn't choose me, seeing as he has never seen me in a snowball fight and probably did not think I would be all that good, because I was still a little weak, but regaining my strength as the time went one, I was almost at full health and could go against him and the little ones at the same time.

"I think I'm gonna be with them," he said after a while.

"Ooh, bad choice," I said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Our snowball fight was halted as we all saw a flare in the sky. I groaned, if the story was correct, Zuko would be here soon and he would take Aang, but of course, Aang would escape. We all ran back to the middle of the village, yes even I did, I had regained all of my strength during the game was as refreshed as a lemur after a nice warm rain.

"What happened?" I asked Sokka.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," he said.

I turned around as Katara and Aang slowly made their way back into the village. As soon as Sokka saw them he ran up to them and started yelling accusations.

"I knew it, you work for the Fire Nation, you signaled them!" he yelled.

"It was and accident, the ship was booby-trapped and we kid of boobied right into it," Aang defended himself.

"You have endangered our entire tribe, you are banished from it, leave," Sokka said forcefully.

"Hey now," I interjected. "If Aang said that it was an accident then it was, why do something you might regret later?"

He glared at me and said, "You can go too."

I shrugged, knowing that Aang and I would come back, and went to pick up my staff. "Have it your way then."

"Gran Gran," Katara said. "You can't let Sokka do this, Aang has gave us something we haven't had in a long time, fun."

"I'm sorry Katara, but we must think about the safety of our tribe first," she answered.

Katara glared at her and Sokka and said, "Fine! I'm banished too, come on Aang we're going to find a Waterbender who can teach me."

"We are?" Aang asked. "Cool!"

"Katara," Sokka said. "Would you really choose them over us, your own family?"

Katara looked torn and I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "Go back to them Katara, I promise you that we will be back."

She smiled up at me and made her way back to her tribe. I looked around the village once more before I climbed up onto Appa.

"Let's see your bison fly now," Sokka gloated.

"Appa, yip yip," Aang said clearly.

When Appa didn't fly into the air I said, "He's still a little tired Aang, he needs a little more rest than I did."

As Appa walked Aang asked, "What's wrong with me Nova, why can't I do anything right?"

"That's not true Aang," I said as I moved to the front of the saddle. "You've done nothing wrong, no one knows that you are the Avatar and you need to adjust to this new time, I think things will be looking up for us in a little while."

He smiled at me and said, "Nova, you're the best big sister anyone could ask for."

I smiled as well and said, "Well, what did you expect, I need to make sure you are alright, and besides, I can train you if I need to, that's all we ever really need, each other, you don't need other bending masters, you have me, but of course, if you want to, you could have other teachers, I don't think I could teach you the way I learned anyway."

Aang laughed and said, "I don't think you ever really learned, you've just always known."

"Maybe you're right," I said as Appa stopped. "Or maybe I'm just more in touch with the Spirit World than you are, who really knows."

We both looked in the direction of the village when he heard to sound of metal against metal. That couldn't be to good.

"Appa, stay here," Aang said as he began to run back to the village.

I grabbed my staff, jumped off of Appa and followed Aang back to the village. I was a little afraid of what I would see when I got there, but there is no sense in wasting time and missing something important so I quickly made my way back to the village to see . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Cliff Hanger!!! **

**Well, there you have it, chapter 2, wow that was fast. I would like to thank ****The Fool Arcana**** for that lovely review that made me want to finish the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as well as the first one.**

**~Raksha A. Redfern~**


	3. Zuko, uptight teenager? Oh Yeah

Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone has reviewed the second chapter, but if you have, I would like to thank you and hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the creator does, or something like that. I only own Nova.**

**Chapter 3**

Well, to see Sokka trying and failing to hit Zuko, it wasn't working out to well. I walked to the front of the crowd and used my staff to create a gust of wind that separated the village from Zuko. As I did this, Aang had used his Airbending to jump over that crowd and land in front of the prince; I followed Aang and stood beside him.

Aang used his staff to direct his Airbending and covered the soldiers in snow and said, "Looking for us?"

Zuko glared at him and asked, "You're the Airbender, you're the Avatar?"

Aang adjusted his stance I heard Katara and Sokka muttering to themselves. I smiled and stepped to the side a little.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating, you're just a child," Zuko finished.

Aang stood up straight and said, "Well, you're just a teenager."

I laughed quietly and stopped when Zuko turned his glare on me. He looked back at Aang and stared Firebending, Aang moved his staff to protect himself from the fire. Aang and I looked back at the children as he stopped the fire.

I walked in between Aang and Zuko when Zuko had stopped the fire and said, "If we go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled softly and said, "I'm the Avatar's older sister, his teacher."

Zuko stood up straight and nodded. When he did this the soldiers came up to us and escorted us to the ship.

I heard Katara run up closer and said, "No, Aang, Nova, don't do this."

"Don't worry Katara," Aang said. "It'll be okay."

"Take care of Appa for us until we get back," I added.

I looked back to the front as Zuko ordered, "Head a course for the Fire Nation, I'm going home."

I didn't turn around as the front of the ship came up and shut us off from the rest of the world. We were then lead through the ship, most likely to some holding cells. I knew that Katara and Sokka would show up soon, but at the moment I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go or not, the ship was to fascinating.

"Take their staffs to my quarters, we don't need them Airbending their way out of here," Zuko ordered as he walked away.

I looked over at Aang and smirked as they took our staffs from us, I still had my chopsticks and I was pretty sure we didn't need our staffs to Airbend. He saw me smirking and smiled, he knew that I had an idea. Right before they could get the metal cuffs on me I jumped up, using Airbending of course, and landed behind the two guards that were leading me. I then thrust my hands forward and they flew forward and landed on their faces, they didn't seem to be getting up. Looking over at Aang I saw that he had also gotten loose from his guards.

"You know," I said as we made our way back, looking for our staffs, "they don't seem smart enough to know that we don't need our staffs to Airbend."

Aang laughed and said, "I think you're right Nova." Aang stopped suddenly and I looked up to see two other guards standing in our way. "You haven't seen our staffs around have you?"

Aang and I both ran around them and I said, "Thanks anyway."

We jumped through and opening and ran into another guard, he shot fire at us and Aang jumped over him, cutting the rope holding his hand and bringing the guard down as he did. I smiled to myself and ran around the fallen guard. We continued to check rooms and one of the rooms I checked had and old man in it, he was snoring and I quietly shut the door, not wanting to disturb him, he was a nice man. The next room Aang checked had our staffs in it, they were right beside each other.

"My staff," Aang exclaimed as we both ran into the room.

The door shut and we looked around to see Zuko standing by the door. "Looks like I underestimated you two," he said.

He then started shooting fire at Aang, obviously not thinking I was much of a threat. I ran around them both and grabbed my staff, tossing Aang his as he came out from under Zuko. Zuko looked really angry and I smirked as he burned the flag like thing that Aang had wrapped around him. Aang them used his Airbending to fling Zuko onto his bed, which in turn was flipped towards the wall, then the ceiling, after Aang did this, I opened the door and we ran out.

Aang opened a hatch that was above us and we climbed through to see that we were in what looked like the control room. We ran forward through the door in the front and Aang threw his staff in the air and after it changed into his glider jumped to it. I didn't have a glider so I just jumped over the railing to land on the deck below. I looked up to see that Zuko had grabbed onto Aang's foot and they both were falling toward the deck.

I grimaced as they landed, it looked like it hurt, glad it didn't happen to me.

They both stood up and looked to the sky as they heard a grunt; I looked up as well to see Appa. I smiled and whistled as he flew closer. I looked back to Aang to se that Zuko was shooting fire at him, causing him to get closer to the edge, soon enough Aang had fallen off the edge and I ran to the rail to look in the water. When I saw the water start to glow I laughed and turned back to Zuko.

"Bad thing to do, very bad," I chastised him, still laughing.

He looked at me like I was crazy, that is until he saw the tower of swirling water that Aang had created while he was in the Avatar State. I smirked as Aang sent Zuko and a few other soldiers overboard, but still a little worried about Aang, he was incredibly strong in this state, but also incredibly vulnerable. As Aang fell back to the ground I ran up to him, hoping he was alright.

"Aang!" Katara shouted as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her and Sokka and said, "Hey Katara, hey Sokka, glad you could come."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't let you have all the fun," Sokka said like it was nothing.

Aang looked over and said, "I dropped my staff."

Sokka jumped up and ran to get it as he said, "Got it."

As he grabbed it, a hand grabbed onto it and Sokka tried to make Zuko let go as he tried to get back onto the ship. Sokka used the staff to jab Zuko in the head three times, making him fall back into the water, almost, Zuko grabbed onto the anchor's chain.

Ha!" Sokka exclaimed," that's from the water tribe!"

I stood up as Katara helped Aang onto Appa, after he got on, three of the guards got back up and Katara tried to use the water on the deck to freeze them, she got Sokka instead. She turned around and repeated the move, getting the guards this time.

She then ran to Appa and got on him as she yelled, "Hurry up Sokka!"

I looked over at Sokka and saw that he was beating at the ice with his boomerang, muttering to himself. "Nova, come on," Aang called down to me.

I shook my head and said, "I can't go with you Aang, not this time, and you have Katara, she can teach you Waterbending better than I can."

"But Nova-" I cut him off.

"No Aang, I had a vision," I lied. "This is what I need to do, just keep on heading to the North Pole, I know I'll see you again, just not today."

I stepped back as Sokka started running up Appa's tail, yelling, "Yip yip, yip yip!"

Appa took off into the sky as I turned back around to se Iroh rubbing his eyes as he looked after Appa. Iroh walked over and helped Zuko back onto the ship.

Zuko glared after them and shouted, "Shoot them down!"

I held my breath as Iroh and Zuko both shot fire at Appa, but let it out in relief when Aang diverted it into the iceberg to the right, causing a whole lot of snow to fall onto the ship, so that it could not move until the snow was removed.

"Good news for the Fire Lord," Iroh said as he stood up. 'The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

Zuko turned to his uncle and said, "That kid uncle, just did this, I won't underestimate him again, dig this ship out and follow them." He saw the guards melting the ice on the other guards and added, "As soon as you're done with that."

I laughed, startling everyone and causing them to look at me. Oops. Shouldn't have done that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Cliff Hanger! **

**Well, I hope you all liked reading this chapter as much as I did while writing it.**

**~Raksha A. Redfern~**


	4. The Truth

**Author's Note: I would like to thank ****cartoongal11**** for the review, I hope you all like this next chapter. One other thing I would like to add, I have a poll up for what story I should do next, please visit my profile and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the creator does, and I only own Nova.**

**Chapter 4**

Zuko glared at me and asked, "What are you still doing here, I thought you'd have escaped with the Avatar."

"Well," I said after a moment. "I think it is because I don't really see any reason to go with him, he's getting on just fine without me, it's not like he won't find other bending masters to teach him."

Iroh walked up to me and said, "Hello young lady, my name is Iroh, what did you mean by other bending masters?"

I wondered if I should tell him and shrugged to myself. **Why the hell not? **It's not like they could use any of it against me, I could beat them all with one hand tied behind my back, well, maybe not Iroh, but everyone else I could handle.

"Every Avatar has and older brother or sister," I began. "That brother or sister can master all the elements as well, although they were born already knowing how to bend every element, that older brother or sister is the one who is to teach the Avatar how to master every element, I am the person who is supposed to train the Avatar and help him bring peace and balance back into the world, but the thing is, we usually need something to channel our energy through to be able to bend, that is why I let him go to find other teachers, what I use to channel my energy is not a way to teach someone else."

Well, they all did look pretty shocked when I finished my explanation; it seemed to me that they don't really care about history all too much. Although Zuko will need to know about his history in the future, it could very well save his life. I slowly walked over to where I had dropped my staff; I hadn't noticed that I didn't have it until now.

"So," I looked back at Iroh, for he was the first one to talk. "What you're saying is that you can also bend all the elements?"

I nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure I just explained that. Oh, I'm Nova, by the way."

He smiled and said, "What a lovely name for such a lovely lady, I was wondering, didn't you Airbend without using anything to channel your energy?"

I smiled at him and said, "For the nation we are born in, we do not need to use anything to channel our energy, though it is easier when we do."

"You wouldn't mind showing me sometime, would you?" Iroh asked curiously.

"I could do it right now, if you like," I said as I walked back over to him. "I need a Firebender, any Firebender, not you though," I added when I saw Zuko look like he was going to step up. "Iroh, do you think you could pick one for me," I asked as I set my staff against the railing.

As he went to go get another Firebender I reached up to the top of my hair and pulled my red chopsticks out. When I did this, my hair fell down to just above my knees, I hadn't noticed that I had gotten so long, of course I couldn't cut it, when you are a female among monks, you are not aloud to cut your hair, as opposed to male monks who kept their heads shaved.

**(3****rd**** person point of view)**

Everyone on deck watched as Nova pulled the red chopsticks out of her hair and were shocked at how long it was. Although her hair was curled in a bun, it fell straight down to right above the back of her knees. Everyone was distracted when Iroh came back with one of the soldiers, the soldier looked young, but experienced.

Nova turned around and smiled when she saw the soldier, later, some people would swear that they saw an evil glint in her eye. They all glanced at her hands as the chopsticks seemed to glow a deep red color.

"Are you sure you really want to fight me?" she asked the soldier. When he nodded she grinned and said, "As you wish."

They both got in a fighting stance and the soldier was the one to make the first move. He seemed to think that this fight would be over quickly, she knew better than that. She quickly sidestepped the flames and, as her eyes glowed red, shot fire, that came out of the end of the chopsticks, at the soldier, but he moved out of the way in time. Nova saw this, her eyes glowed dark blue and she used her chopsticks to direct water from the ocean and she threw it all towards the soldier, causing him to fly back and hit the railing. He got up and shot another blast of fire at her, causing her to stumble back and drop he chopsticks. She glared at the man and grabbed he staff, noticing that it was sitting beside her, and swung it around, as her eyes glowed light blue, creating a gust of wind, causing the young soldier to fly back even farther and fall into the water.

She stood back up when she heard clapping and noticed that it was Iroh who was clapping. "That was beautiful," he said. "Did you know that your eyes change color to match each element you use?"

She tilted her head to left slightly, subtly reminding Zuko of a curious dog, and said, "No, I did not know that, thank you for telling me."

Zuko looked like he was about to say something else, but Iroh stepped in again and said, "Would you like some tea?"

She bent down and picked up her chopsticks before saying, "I would love some."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's just get the ship repaired and we can leave," Zuko was saying as he, Iroh and Nova were walking away from the ship.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Iroh asked. "The Avatar-"

Zuko who said, "Don't say his name on these shores, we don't need anyone else finding out", cut him off.

"Finding out what?" someone in front of them asked. They all looked forward to see Zhao.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

Zhao smiled and said, "Oh, it's General Zhao now. Prince Zuko, General Iroh, great hero of our nation, and who is this lovely lady?" he added when he saw Nova.

"It's retired general now," Iroh said. "And this is Nova, a promising young Firebender I discovered while we were traveling," he lied.

Zhao nodded and asked, "What happened to your ship?"

Nova had stopped listening, she knew what was being said at the moment and she didn't really care for it. She looked up when Iroh mentioned something about tea. They were ushered I to Zhao's large tent and he started to explain how they would finally take the Earth Nation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If my father thinks that all those people will follow him willingly then he is a fool," Zuko said suddenly, causing Nova to jump slightly.

Zhao slightly glared at Zuko and asked, "How has your search for the Avatar been going?"

Zuko looked away and said, "We haven't found anything yet."

Zhao smirked and said, "Of course you haven't, the Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Air Nomads. Unless, you've found something that proves that he is still alive."

"No, we haven't found anything," Zuko said.

Zhao's glare hardened and said, "If you have one ounce of loyalty left, you will tell me what you know."

Zuko didn't get to reply because they were interrupted by a loud crash, they all looked over to see Iroh standing over some fallen weapons.

"Sorry," he said, "entirely my fault."

Nova had to stifle a laugh as she and Zuko stood up. She didn't moved toward the door like he did though; she knew they wouldn't be able to leave just yet. She sat back down as Zuko was forced back into his chair, she couldn't wait until later that day.

She had started listening again when she heard Zuko say, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

Zuko nodded and said, "An Agni Kai, at sunset."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nova watched as Zuko and Zhao fought, admiring how Zuko defended himself and fought back. She wasn't that worried; she was just hoping nothing happened to Zuko. The few weeks that she had been on his ship, she had grown to care for him, a little more everyday. It wasn't like she could tell anyone, and even if she could, whom would she tell?

Nova stood as Zuko started to walk away from Zhao, she was going to congratulate him on his victory, but never got the chance. Zhao got angry and was about the send more fire at Zuko, but Iroh stopped him.

"So this is how you handle defeat," Iroh said. "Even in exile, my nephew has more honor than you. And thank you for the tea, it was delicious."

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked as they walked back to the ship.

Iroh smiled and said, "Of course, I told you I love Ginseng Tea."

Nova laughed and said, "Iroh, you aren't the only one who likes that tea. Oh, and thank you for how you covered for me earlier today."

"I wasn't lying," Iroh said. "You really are a promising Firebender."

She laughed again and said, "And, technically, you did discover me along your travels."

Nova walked ahead of them and didn't see the small smile that was on Zuko's face as he watched her. He was slowly starting to care for her as well, just not as fast as Nova was_._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I enjoyed writing it. Although, I may keep the rest of the story in 3****rd**** person, it seemed easier for me to write it that way.**


	5. Pain and Confusion

**Author's Note: I would like to thank ****katetreloar**** for the review and hope you all like this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything associated with it. I only own Nova.**

**Chapter 5**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

Nova was slightly breathless; she was practicing against three guards at once. Sure she could do it, but the thing was, they were all aiming for her hands, trying to knock her chopsticks out of her hands. One of them finally succeeded, as she was knocked to the ground, they were kicked away from her. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and into her face; she scowled at the three guards and used her Airbending to send the two guards that hadn't knocked her down overboard. She then stood up; glad that she didn't need anything for her Airbending, and faced the one guard left standing.

She sent a blast of air at him and he dodged to the left. The guard seemed to find a weak spot and shot a blast of fire at her, it actually hit her on her left shoulder. She looked from her shoulder to the guard in a sort of rage. Her tattoos glowed a bright blue as did her eyes, and she shot a large blast of fire at the guard, sending him overboard as well. Iroh, who had been watching, was shocked when he saw this.

He walked up to her as the glowing died down and said, "Amazing, I've never seen anything like it."

Nova looked over at him and almost immediately fainted, that use of energy had exhausted her.

Iroh caught her before she could hit the ground and cause more injury to herself. Her then tried, but did not succeed, to carry her to the Med Bay.

"Zuko," he called to his nephew.

"What Uncle?" Zuko asked as he walked up.

"Would you mind carrying Nova to the Med Bay, my old bones are not used to carrying that much weight," Iroh lied.

"No I will not," Zuko said. "She shouldn't even be on this ship."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said. "You need to learn some manners, and what better way than to take a woman to the Med Bay, she needs to get the wound on her shoulder dressed."

Zuko, muttering to himself, took Nova from Iroh's arms and proceeded to carry her to the Med Bay. Why did he have to bring her to the Med Bay, couldn't his uncle have had someone else bring her down, why did it specifically have to be him?

"Oh my," said the doctor as Zuko walked through the door. "What happened to her?"

"She got hit while training," Zuko said gruffly. He set her down on a bed and left as quickly as he had come.

The doctor walked over to Nova and quickly checked her shoulder before he went back to his desk to get some supplies that would help him dress her burn wound, unfortunately, it would scar. He pulled off her tunic, leaving only her undershirt to cover her, and, this time, thoroughly checked the wound and was relieved to find that it would not get infected, it would only hurt for a while.

He grabbed a rather long white cloth and began to wrap it around her shoulder, doing it slowly and gently, careful not to cause he any more pain than she was already in, even if she was passed out from exhaustion at the moment, she would feel it when she awoke. When he was finished he slowly soaked the cloth so that it would take away some of the burn and it would not feel as bad when she woke up.

_Pain that was all that she could discern from her rather clouded mind. She looked around to see that she was in some kind of field; there were wildflowers everywhere she looked, and also a few small critters or two. Suddenly, the meadow went up in flames, she jumped back, startled. She looked around, trying to find the reason for the fire, the only problem was, that the fire seemed to be coming from every direction she looked. Finally, she looked up to see an adult, resembling Zuko, was the cause of the fire, he looked like he was enjoying it as well._

_She looked around, desperately this time, to see if there was anything that could help her stop this cruel man. She reached to the top of her head for her chopsticks, but was frightened when she concluded that they were not there, she looked around the ground, frantically, for them, she didn't even find her staff._

_She finally looked back up at the man and decided that she would try to do it o her own, without either her chopsticks or staff. She took a defensive position and, as she raised her hand and her earth tattoo glowed, brought a large amount of earth up from the ground and sent it all toward the man, it was rather tiring for someone who was so used to using something to channel her energy. She shook her head, gritted her teeth and sent wave after wave of rock, dirt and mud at the man, trying her hardest to slow him down. _

_She finally gave up on earth and went to water, it was slightly easier that earth, also meaning that it was less tiring. She gather ed as much water together as she could and started to send, this time, wave after wave of water at the man. This had slowed him down only a little; she knew that this wasn't going to e enough to stop him. _

_Before she had a chance to even think about changing to air the man looked down at her and glared before he shot a rather large ball of fire at her. She did not have time to dodge so she was hit head on; she was thrown further back and landed a few feet away on the ground. He shot another blast at her and she soon blacked out from all of the pain and exhaustion._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Well, I know that I have kept you all waiting and I am terribly sorry for that, the next story that I will be updating is ****Twilight, our way**. ** I would also like to tell you all that I have a poll up and running and hope you all can vote on it.**

**~Raksha A. Redfern~**


	6. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


End file.
